Something Big
by strawberrygurll
Summary: This is just another story, depicting the life of Danny AND Rafe from the age of sixteen on. Yeah, it's real random ... ima random person ... so sue me! [ : im just kidding! ]
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know, I have another story to finish, but I was getting tired of it, and thinking of giving it up… For what, I don't know… I just had this new idea in my head… And it gives me a break from the huge stack of homework my teachers gave out.

Chapter One.

The light summer wind blew across the field that parted the McCawly and Walker farms, carrying the light scent of wild flowers that grew in the field with it. Danny sighed as he lazily stretched himself out further, making more room for his tall muscular frame in the towering grass surrounding him.

He had just turned sixteen two weeks ago and already the enthusiasm that he had held for this age to come was already quickly starting to fade. Sure, the exact d ay that he had become sixteen was wonderful, he had received many presents from his friends and family, they had shared many laughs over the roast beef dinner and the chocolate cake that his mother that his mother had spent most of the day laboring over. He remembered smelling the tender cooked beef as he walked in from his long day of school, which was spent most of the time making trouble, although it was a lot less than Rafe. Rafe, his best friend ever since they were toddling around in their little cotton diapers.

Danny lay in the dry grass, until the first stars started peaking through the dark sky. After a few moments longer of listening to the night sounds of crickets chirping, he arose from his position on the cool ground, and made his way towards his house, light still pouring from the windows in the lower level of his two story farm home.

As he walked further on towards his home, he could hear his parents, yet again having another one of their arguments. This seemed to happen every night in the Walker household, whether it was about their farm and money troubles to Danny's friendship with 'that little rat', as Mr. Walker would refer to Rafe. And as always Danny would sneak past his arguing parents, up the wooden stairs, he was quite proud of himself for remembering which one of them gave of a very loud 'creek'ing noise, then he would slither down the hall in to his warm bedroom. Like every other night, he just lay there listening to his parents, with this happening every night that he could remember of his sixteen year life he now found it rather comforting. Then he drifted off to sleep.

"Hurry up, Danny! We're going to be late…. Again!" Rafe called to his friend who was going WAY too slow for his liking. Danny waved for Rafe to go on as he slowly jogged quite a ways behind him. It was now a month after he turned sixteen and all Danny could wonder was 'So, what happens next?' He was expecting something bigger than a small birthday party and then just going on with his life. Well what he believed to be his boring 'life', which consisted of getting up going to school, coming home, doing chores, then going to bed. Sure you could put 'eating' as a category in there, but what he ate was something he thought was never enough. Back to his big birthday issue, he had been expecting something, just one little something to change. Maybe he would finally get all of the girls, like Rafe did but he had always had them, maybe he would finally get more freedom, like their other best friend Johnny Adams, or maybe he would just…. Ah, he had no idea, but he was expecting something bigger anyways. 'Yeah, something big' Danny thought as he sprinted up every other step towards the second story, where his first class was located, as he heard the last bell of the morning ring.

Little did Danny know something 'big' was going to happen.

AN: Hey, as I have said this entire chapter had started with me just being bored… I have no idea if I should continue… Anyways, if I definitely shouldn't, well then I just wasted about half an hour of my homework time…

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hah! Look Ma' I'm updating! So, does anyone have any guesses as to what the 'Big thing that's going to happen?' Oh, and NO Anna, you can't 'guess', you already know what MIGHT happen.

**Pearl Harbor,** I feel so loved –tear—loved your review, I really, really did! I especially liked your poem. Actually I loved it!

**Anna,** Yes, Nate is a freak, and so is every other guy in our class… grade… school.

**Rachel E. Walker, **Hey! I haven't had a review from you in while… Of course I haven't written in a while…

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I love you all –sob--! 

Disclaimer: I own… Nada.

Chapter 2

"Late! Late! You're late! Mr. Andrews, Danny's late! Again!" was all Danny heard upon entering his first class, math, yuck. He just smirked at his friend and sauntered up the aisle to his seat at the back alongside he best friends Rafe and Johnny. Johnny being the one announcing to the entire school on Danny's being just ten seconds late to their first class.

Danny slid in to his seat, on the right of a slightly sun burned and still red faced, from his sprint all the way to school, Rafe. And their friend Johnny, who could just be described as very tall, slightly tan, blonde, third best trouble maker, and second best class clown in their entire school. Johnny lived with two younger sisters, who by now where very good at avoiding him and his many pranks that he had practiced on them, and his father, who worked at the 'Adams Marketplace', which is where every family in their small community shopped, and his mother who spent most of her time tending to her well known, and described as the most beautiful garden in the state, or helping with her husband with their business when need be. So he would barely ever see his family at all, except for in the mornings when they spent their time thundering up and down the halls of their rather large two story home, which would explain his 'freedom'.

Once Mr. Andrews had started droning on about some python, pythagy, theory thing, Rafe had soon stopped listening and took up to chatting up the petite brunette who sat in front of him every day in math. While Johnny gazed with a very bored expression out the window to his left, and Danny sat listening intently, or at least pretending to, what Mr. Andrews was saying.

"Lunch, at last. Oh, lunch, lunch! How much do I love lunch, let me count thee ways." Johnny sang out dramatically as he skipped down the very crowded hallways of their high school swing his book bag more than an arms length away, and hitting more people than he would have wanted, the herd of teenagers quickly parted to make room for him and his tall build. Rafe and Danny just followed in his wake, smirking at their friends slightly girlish antics.

Upon exiting their school, they quickly shielded their eyes from the hot blinding sun, and quickly made their way up to 'their spot', which was a tree at the very top of a small hill, that overlooked the many students, and beautiful scenery on the grounds. They all took their places and began eating their lunches, in silence, while waiting for the rest of their rather large group of fellow pranksters.

"You guys," Rafe said with his back to them, staring off in to space, "I think I'm in love." He finished with sighing dramatically. His eyes never leaving the small group of girls sitting on the school stairs, chatting away happily about what they had learned in their classes, with Rafes gaze going unnoticed.

Danny just rolled his eyes and glanced at Johnny, this wasn't the first time Rafe had said this, it had all started once he had discovered girls when he was eleven, first it was the new girl Julia, who he dropped for Elizabeth, then Helen, then Julia again, and well the list just goes on from there. Johnny was the first one to holler out "Again? Oh No! Not again man! NO!" with a slight squeak, even though his voice had gone through its change ages ago, he still went through, what the guys liked to call 'his puberty voice mode'. A loud chorus of guffaws startled both Danny and Johnny, they turned to be greeted by the sight of the six or so other young men who completed their group.

"Oi! Johnny you great buffoon, what are you squealing about this time?" the leader of the pack called out to Johnny, who by now had collapsed very dramatically while clutching his chest, and was rolling around like the comical moron he was.

A moment later, after everyone had finally seated themselves in a semi-circle around him, Johnny got up with a saccharine smile and simply said "Nothing, Dobby, my buddy, how are you me fine chap? Me? Oh, I'm fine as your accountants dress!" all while lunging at him with his arms spread as if to give him a hug.

"It's Bobby, you fruitcake! Now Danny, who's Rafe gone gaga over now?" Bobby said while nudging his shoulder towards a still drooling at his new found 'love'. "Aw man, looks it's one of the intellectual chicks from our history class." Danny replied.

All of the guys' heads turned to look down their hill all searching for the group of bookworms, those not being able to find them called their problem out, and those who could see them pointed them out. Let's just say the guys of this gang were not that great at their subtle peeking, though you would think that they had lots of practice with all of the pranks that they pull, and get away with.

They spent most of their lunches for the next few weeks trying to figure out which of the bookworms Rafe had taken up to liking. They had asked him many times, and hassled him to no end, yet he would only let out one hint 'It's the beauty who moved here a couple years ago', and that wasn't a very good hint, for there were, many families that had moved to their town in the last few years, Julia's family being one of them, but she couldn't be one of the 'smarties' because, she just wasn't that smart. Though Rafe being Rafe, the towns 'Don Juan', still went through a different girl each week, none of which was the one he had proclaimed his 'love for' earlier.

Of course little did they know it was someone other than Rafe who would win her over in a short few weeks time.

A/N: Look! I finished the second chapter… In around forty minutes…If you read this at all, then THANK YOU!... I have nothing else to give you; I'm a poor high schooler… Heh, if you're wondering, most of these guys have been modeled after the guys I know.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Look mom! I'm updating! HeeHeeHee … yeah, I've been very busy in the last year or so or ; whenever I last left off but yeah! iim baaaack! sings guess who's back, back again … but yeah, sorry if I somehow end up copying someone else's ideas/story, cause I haven't been around for a while, and I have no idea what anyone else is writing… but yeah … here goes nothing…**

**Chapter 3:**

Kathryn Auburn hummed to herself as she glided (or, slid, as the walkway was really icy, so there was no way you could look good trying to walk up the darn thing) gracefully up to the schools main entrance. It was a rather cold winter that year, her father had told her that he expected a blizzard soon, which is something he had told anyone who would listen. Dr. Auburn was the most opinionated, obnoxious, talkative, man in town … the small towns gossip I suppose you could call him, he knew everything about everyone, whether you were new to town or not, you were never safe from him. It's a wonder how such a man could produce such a beauty as a daughter. It was also a mystery as to how he had found out so much about everyone, after only living in town for a whole 4 months … it was seriously creepy … but, he believed that it was his job to "know" and he's been doing a very good job at it anyways.

She was a sweet, smart young woman. Was always into the latest fashions, although she did live a very sheltered life. She had never had a boyfriend 'no one special has caught her eye yet' she told her closest friend Julia (yes, one of Rafe's many ex's … who would've thought right?), who had be-friended her soon after she first moved to the small town. Another major obstacle in the way of her having a boyfriend was her father, no one was good enough for his baby girl, her mother though, couldn't have cared less, she was more interested in meeting the right people to bring herself up on the "who's who" scale.

"Katy!" someone unknown called from behind

Kathryn turned around to see the schools so-called "hottie" Rafe McCawly racing across the snow covered lawn to reach her. Eyes widening, she turned around and sped up her pace into the school, slamming the doors (not very effectively I might add) behind her _Oh Gosh, it's him again! _She thought as she slipped out of sight down the hall and around the corner.

Oh how Rafe loved a good chase. He pushed open the door, grinning widely and surveyed the rather empty hallway with, hoping to catch another glimpse of his "one and only true love". Nope, nothing _Must be _

No, he had not yet gotten it through his head that Kathryn did not have the same feelings for him as he had for her … To everyone else it was pretty obvious though, they just preferred to watch the little love triangle drama, rather than participate in it themselves and have to tell the poor love-stricken, slightly obsessed young man that his love would have rather kissed a toad than him.

**YupYupYup, I'm done … yes, I know, that was a poor a$$ job, but give me a break, I had forgotten completely about this story until just about half an hour ago, and I had no idea what I was thinking when I first started it … from my summary though, I guess it's all about Danny and his love life, so I'll bring him in a bit later if I ever get back to writing this … it's fun when you have nothing else to do though shrug you want to know what! I think whoever is reading this should give me some sort of idea on what to write about next!! Ha-Ha-Ha, well, I'm out**

**Luv&Peace everyone**


End file.
